Ethernet architectures have grown in complexity in recent years. This is due, at least in part, to diverse technologies that have emerged to accommodate a plethora of end users. For example, Data Center Ethernet (DCE) represents an extension to Classical Ethernet (CE), and it can offer a lower cost, lower latency, high-bandwidth configuration. The forwarding methodology adopted by DCE networks is generally scalable and, further, provides forwarding paths with equal-cost multipathing with support for different forwarding topologies. In certain network scenarios, topology information may not be current, accurate, and/or consistent. Optimally managing changes in network topologies presents a significant challenge to system designers, network operators, and service providers alike.